


The Enterprise Is Everything!

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, Friendship/Love, Humor, Implied First Time., M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: The Enterprise crew decide to offer words of wisdom...In order to celebrate Earth's Christmas tradition, whilst on board the ship...
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	The Enterprise Is Everything!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redford](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redford/gifts).



> Merry Christmas & Happy New Year!

The Enterprise Crew took it in turn to speak...

Nyota Uhura.  
"The true meaning of my name is Star Freedom. Both have become everything to me!"

Pavel Chekov.  
"Eweryzing ve knov of. Vas inwented in Russia. Except for ze Enterprize!"

Hikaru Sulu.  
"The art of combat training is everything needed for skillful manoeuvres. Throughout space and time!"

Montgomery Scott.  
"Aye a fine Starship canne' provide everything. A humble engineer could ever wish fer!"

Mister Spock.  
"Logic is indeed a fascinating study. Offering solutions to everything. Except for Human beings!"

James T. Kirk.  
"A varied active love life. Holds the key to unlock everything the heart desires!"

Leonard McCoy.  
"Harumph. It is often said that. Everything comes to those who wait!"

Following these gestures of wise words. Everyone returned to their Starfleet Duties.  
All except the Captain who took Doctor McCoy to one side and whispered in his ear.

"Ahem...Wait no longer Bonesy! Just follow my orders...Follow me!"

"Oh Lordy! About time Jim Darlin'! Amen to that!"...

The End.


End file.
